parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Ann
Lisa Ann is a former-famous pornstar. She is best known in the scenario as always playing the sexy woman that always be killed. She also share the model as Sally's mother (Still considering). As Sally's Mother She plays the role as Sally's Mother who is a Mexican-Spannish prostitute before being recruited by Sally's father and married him later. Main article: Sally's mother As Lethal Ladies minions She usually appears in the scenario as an evil sexy woman that work for Lethal Ladies and always be killed. Most of these kill are performed by James (sometimes called as sexy killed), and some kills perform by other female agents, other main characters. Sometimes, she appears as good Lethal Ladies's agent but still be killed, usually due to her poor-female agent skills. As some characters in the story-line Lisa also appear as some storyline character. Sometimes she alive as good character. She also appears as the female agents or MILFS that are recruited by James. Even as good character, she still get killed sometimes by the Lethal Ladies bad girls, the Female Combatant or sometimes by some strong villains. The Death Arena Lisa Ann appears many times in the Death Arena. Her first appear in the Death Areana in the scenario is in the years 1970s. The later times are in the present time in the scenario (might be 2 or 3 times in the Arena). She is always killed by James and dies in pain in all of her appears in the Death Arena. One noticable thing is that she sometimes appear in the Death Arena during the 1970s as civilians (the civilians that are kidnapped by the American-Nazis). The identity of Lisa Ann with her appearance in the Arena in the present time in the scenario is not revealed, some are Lethal Ladies henchwomen, some are unknown, but it can be inferred as civilians due to her supplication to James like: " Please, don't kill me! I'm just a housewife" or "Please! Help me! Don't kill me! I don't know anything". But Lisa Ann in this case can fabricate her idenitity as a civilians so as not to be killed by James. As "The Crazy Mexican Lethal Ladies" minions Lisa Ann also appears as the henchwoman/fatale femme in the Crazy Mexican Lethal Ladies organization. And of course, she easily loses her life in the fight with James with her very poor combat skills. Other role She plays sometimes as assassin or as henchwoman that works for some other evil ladies or crime organization. She usually ends her life with the bare-hand fight with James - the fight that she'll never win due to her very poor martial art. Appearing as an assassin, she has better combat skill but still be killed by James. She also appear naked as the voluptuous women in Sally experiment. And of course, sometimes she ends her life in Sally experiment in a sexy-horny way. Trivia * One of her most memorable killed scene is the scene she is stab to death by Robert's henchwoman after having sex with James with organsm. * Another memorable killed scene is the one she is broken her neck by Robert as made him feel annoyed as showing the her sex scene with James instead of the profile he needed * Her most favourite sexy killed scene which is repeated many times is her death scene in the morning as a voluptuous lady working out or jogging in short pants or sometimes in bikini. Her peaceful morning are usualy interrupted by James and final end up with her death after the hopeless fight with James. Another sexy killed scene that is repeated many times as she working out in the training for Lethal Ladies (or sometimes for other organization), James infiltrates inside and she feels so confident to start the fight with James and end up with her dying in pain. She also usually appears as the sun-bathing woman in bikini and be killed by James (sometimes James strangle her to death) or be killed during her anal or horny massage (some massage performed by James) * James's feeling with her beauty or her voluptuous body is unintelligible. Sometimes, he feels horny with her, even relationship with her (she plays as his recruited agent), but sometimes James just coldly kill her, and sometimes kill her in a sexy way. * James's ways to kill her involve: Shot in her big boobs, strangle to death, punch in her belly ( one of his punch is enough to break her uterus, but sometimes it needs at least 2 punches to kill her), kick or punch in her pussy, hit her head by the weights/dumbell in her gym or step his foot on her belly. Except the easy-dying scene as Sally's mother, all Lisa Ann dying scene in the scenario are so painful. * In all the role she plays in the scenario, she always lose the fight with James. Her combatant skill might be the lowest-ranked and can't never be James's opponent, her villain's boss just waste their people in her hopeless fight with a great secret agent like James. * Nearly 70% Lisa's death in the scenario don't count as James killcount. See also The Death Arena (Nazis slang: Women hopeless Arena) Gallery Category:Actress